Tragedy
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: Read and find out. NOT set my limit-verse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Starts half-way through 'Touch and go', skips over 'Undercover' and then deviates. A LOT!**_

 _ **Anyone notice the haunted look and extreme relief on Scott's face when he lands after Kayo's crash in Touch and Go.**_

 _ **I don't own any of the franchises I use.**_

 _ **This popped into my mind when I was on a six and a half hour trip.**_

Tragedy:

Scott was having a bad day. The crashing plane had scared him more than he would ever admit. The crashes from his Air Force days still kept him up at night. Then the reports came from John and Brains, reports that Kayo was in trouble. He raced to her position and watched as the disruptor hit Thunderbird Shadow. Knowing the engines were out. Knowing the eject had failed. Knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Kayo!"

Images of his team-mates crashing filled his mind. The yells of the people who died under his command. Kayo's yells as Shadow went down. The feeling of helplessness.

And then the relief in knowing she was safe when the Hood saved her.

He lowered One down next to Thunderbird Shadow and was out before he'd fully landed. He disguised his emotion and took on a passive face. He scanned over her to make sure she was ok. She looked shaken up but otherwise alright.

"What are you doing, why aren't you going after him?"

The response was almost robotic, "People are the Thunderbirds priority, Kayo."

She sighed.

"The Hood could have just as easily save those tanks, but he saved you. Why?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"That's a lie."

"What?" He'd gone full military Captain mode. It seemed to have shocked her. She's never seen it.

He kept his face emotionless, "I want the truth. Why did he choose to save you?"

Kayo looked at him and realised there was no point keeping it a secret, "The Hood, the Hood is my, my uncle."

Scott nodded slowly and his face went from 'military' to 'conserned older brother', "Why didn't you tell us?"

Kayo looked down, "I was scared. I was going to tell you but then he killed your father and I, I couldn't. You're my family."

"And none of that changes. He is your uncle but it doesn't matter. You're my little sister no matter what. You're our sister no matter what."

Kayo looked him in the eyes, "Please don't tell the others."

Scott nodded, "I won't. I promise."

Kayo wandered over to Shadow, "Brain's really has his work cut out."

Scott laughed, "You fried the motor. Forget Brains, I can fix that."

Kayo took a double take, "You can fix a plane engine."

"Duh, my commander made sure I could fix my own plane before he made me a Captain. It became a hobby. Plus, you have to know how to fix your 'bird in the field." He paused, "Are you ok?"

The question caught her off guard, "What, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I mean, it was scary but I'm down and safe and ok. Are you ok?"

He smiled, "I'm just glad you're ok."

"You didn't answer my question, Scott Tracy. Are you ok?" He voice had turned stern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't make eye contact and she knew it was a lie.

"Are you?"

"I've lost too many people in the field, too many people under my command." He admitted, "I don't want to lose anyone else."

Neither knew what to say so they started on the engine and Scott taught Kayo how to fix it.

Neither one talked about the past day and instead chatted about past missions.

Neither mentioned Kayo's family when they made their way back to Tracy Island hours later.

Neither knew this could be one of the last conversations they ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own none of the franchises I use.**_ __

 _ **I've skipped over 'Undercover' and gone straight to 'Legacy'. Still makes mention of 'Undercover' though. This is where it really deviates.**_

Tragedy:

Scott confronted Kayo as she arrived. He knew she was going to tell the family everything but that wasn't why he did it, "Kayo, what you did today was dangerous. This is International Rescue, not the Air Force. Although, if IR falls through they would love to have you."

She smiled in response, "Thanks, I think."

They walked into the living room.

"You've always treated me like family, and I hope what I'm about to tell you doesn't change that."

Alan started talking and Scott silenced him with a glare.

"Something may come to light about my family and I need you to hear it from me first."

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

The holographic globe sprung to life with a multitude of rescues and Scott, Grandma and Kayo internally cursed.

Scott: trapped climber on mount Huashan.

Virgil: cave collapse.

Gordon: submersible sunk in a trench.

Alan: transport shuttle malfunction.

Brains: satellite repairs.

Kayo: motorcyclist in the desert.

John: satellite repairs.

 **5\. 4. 3. 2. 1. Thunderbirds Are Go.**

Scott landed on the mountain with Thunderbird One hovering in the air and begun to look for his trapped climber.

He crouched down to look at marks in the snow when something cold was pressed into the back of his neck. A gun!

Scott stayed very still as a second person grabbed his arms and yanked them behind his back before securing them with handcuffs. A foot then swept his feet out from under him causing him to faceplant into the snow. A foot stepped on his back while they cuffed his ankles. One of the guys then removed his helmet and gaged him with some cloth and a layer duct tape before stuffing the helmet on again. The foot on is back was removed and another kicked him forcing him uncomfortably onto his back. Someone laughed.

The Hood.

The bald criminal smiled, "You have no idea how nice it is to see you like this. No idea. All tied up. Completely and utterly helpless."

Scott kept perfectly still as he sent a Morse code message, 'take One to base now!' And glared at the Hood who continued his monologue seemingly unaware.

"A lot of effort went into making sure this would happen. The rescues..."

He stopped as Thunderbird One suddenly took off for base and he snarled. He kicked Scott in the stomach before taking the watch and stopping all communication via code.

"As I was saying, Tracy, the rescues your brothers are on are genuine. I set them up but they aren't traps. I set this up especially for you because I know you would fight me where as your brothers wouldn't be able too."

"Leph em aho"(Leave them alone.)

"You are to much of a risk." His watch beeped, "And I need to go. Good bye Scott Tracy."

The Hood stepped into the jet as it rose behind them and took off. He then crushed the watch and pressed a button on a controller. The mountain side began to move. The avalanche picked up speed as it raced towards Scott. It engulfed him.

.

.

.

Kayo, Alan, John, Virgil and Gordon all got back to Tracy Island having successfully completed their missions. They walked into the living room to find... The Hood. Armed men came up behind them as the Hood stood up from his position at their Dad's desk.

"Finally, everyone's here. Don't worry, your engineer and Grandmother are both alive. They are being held elsewhere. As for your brother...well it's funny really. I killed your father, an avalanche killed your mother and I killed your eldest brother in an avalanche."

Kayo growled, "You're a monster."

Alan cried, "NO, you're lying. He can't be dead."

The Hood sighed (and smirked) before playing the ships video. Their eyes went wide as they watched their eldest brother die.

Everything was going to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own**_.

 _ **BTW: I know nothing about China.**_

 _ **My OC Jai is Chinese.**_

Tragedy:

Jai Li searched through the avalanche. She had watched helplessly from higher up the mountainside as a man had buried another in snow. She knew he was International Rescue.

Jai was only 24 but her family have always kept Mt. Hau and it's climbers safe. She lived up their. Her silky hair was pulled up into two buns, one on each side of her head and out of her face. Her well trained dark eyes scanned the area.

She was wearing violet climbing gear and she was well trained. Once she pinpointed the man's location she pulled him out of the snow. He was barely breathing.

.

.

.

Virgil had tried to attack the Hood, the psycho who'd taken their brother, but the guards had knocked him out. He'd woken up in a makeshift cell with the rest of his family.

Alan was sobbing with Grandma.

Gordon was silent in shock.

John looked like he was trying to piece together what had happened.

Brains was working on the door.

Kayo looked guilty and frustrated.

God, how did this happen. They're a rescue organisation. All they wanted was to help people.

The Hood sauntered in, "Well, look at this. Family mourning together."

They all glared silently.

He continued, "And it's all because of Tinusha."

Kayo winced, "I played no part in this, Hood."

He sighed, "I know. I wish I'd sent you in as a spy but I didn't. You just lured me to the Tracy's by being here, and I do with you would call me Uncle."

"Never!"

The Hood sighed and turned away, "Don't worry, I'll use the Thunderbirds for evil while you rot in there for the rest of your lives." He left.

John looked straight at Kayo, "Is it true?"

She stared at the ground, "Yes, the Hood is my uncle. But I'd never work with him. Every time he escaped it only made me angrier. That's what I was planning to tell you before the missions. Only Grandma and Scott knew."

They fell back into silence.


End file.
